The fight
by indigotwinkle
Summary: There is a fight, and one of the cullens die. Now the rest of the family must pull together to help save the one he left behind. Cannon pairs.
1. A scream

A vampire sinks his teeth into my leg and I gasp at the sudden pain shooting up my body. There are many screams of pain around me so my small gasp does not turn heads.

I can see Edward at my side, fighting madly to protect me, but there's only so much he can do.

I ignore the sting in my leg and carry on fighting; there isn't really anything else to do right now but fight. So I grab the head of the vampire whose teeth cut my leg and rip it from his shoulders.

Out the corner of my eye I see Alice. She can certainly fight well for here size. But then I notice something, something no one else has noticed. There is an especially huge vampire running towards Alice, teeth bared.

Then I am forced to look away, because yet another large vampire is stalking towards me. Luckily since I'm a new born I have the strength to fight, almost any one vampire here, away. I quite easily rip him apart and then leave his body parts strewn across the battle field.

But while I'm doing so I hear a scream, and yes there were a lot of screams that filled this clearing, but this one was different, this one belonged to Alice.

I look up, and there is not Alice. I can't see her. NO!

I glance around and notice that, Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett have all looked up, looking for the same person that I am. And they can't see her either.

I continue fighting, what else can I do? I can't stop fighting, as much as I want to, because if I did I would put me and those around me at risk, and I can't risk that.

So we keep fighting, and wait until the fight is over until we look for Alice.

* * *

Pain racks my petite body as I look at him. He gives me a small smile.

"Everything's going to be okay." He tells me. But, for once, I don't believe him.

* * *


	2. she's dying

The fight is over. Fires rage all around me and I can feel there heat on my skin. I can't see Alice.

I know something is wrong, my shield still covers most of the area and I can feel the life force of everyone in it. But one life force is weak, to weak to possibly live much longer. I need to find her.

"I can't find her Bella." I could see that Edward was panicking. He loved his sister. "And where the hell is Jasper?"

"Oh." I said, I hadn't even noticed that Jasper was gone.

"Emmett," Edward called. "Where is Alice?"

Emmett walked up toward us, holding Rosalie's hand. "I can't find her." I could deep worry in his voice.

"God, Jasper should be here looking for her right now!" Edward ranted.

"He's with Alice." Rosalie said in a small voice.

"How could you possibly know that?" Edward snapped.

"He wouldn't leave Alice; the two of them would never be apart at a time like this." She said. And she was right.

"She's dying," I say suddenly. "I can feel it." I can see there faces turn from sadness to utter misery. Alice is a big part of this family, and I don't know what's going to happen when she's gone.

"Have you seen her?" Carlisle suddenly asked. He was standing behind me with Esme, I hadn't even noticed.

We shook our heads.

"Wait," Edward said. "I can hear them, Alice just keeps saying 'no' over and over again, it's faint but it's definitely her, Jasper is thinking 'Alice, oh Alice'"

"Oh God," Esme gasped, "We have to find her."

"I think they're over here." Edward said walking slowly into the forest.

* * *

The pain was unbelievable. I took his hand and held it was tightly as my body would allow.

"I love you," I whispered.

* * *

We followed Edward for what seemed like forever until we found them.

And when we did it was not what we had expected, not at all like we had expected.

We had been worried about the wrong person.

Alice was sitting on her knees cradling an injured Jasper in her arms. He looked awful.

Rosalie walked over to them, put her arm round Alice and started stocking Jaspers hair.

"Hey," Jasper said weakly. Rosalie smiled; just like us she was lost for words.

In a few minutes we all went over to Alice and Jasper, sat beside them silently and then moved away to give them some privacy. I could feel he didn't have long left.

* * *

As he lay dying in my arms the only thing I could think was, I love him too much for him to die. How can someone so loved die?

"Alice," He said.

"Yes," I sobbed.

"I love you Alice, and I always will."

"I love you too, Jasper Whitlock, and I always will." I said between broken sobs.

Then he closed his eyes, and he died in my arms.


	3. Slips and slides

Reality slips and slides.

….

Pain takes hold of you and you are powerless to its might.

…

Someone takes my hand and tries to comfort me, but no matter what they say, I know that without him my life is nothing.

…..

My first ever memory if of his face. I woke without any recollection of who I was or what had happened to me. But I saw his face in my mind. He was the first thing I ever say, and I was the last thing that he ever saw.

…

I don't think I can ever move on. It's not that simple; I can't just push past the pain and forget about him. I don't want to. The pain is so strong, so deep, I feel like it's swallowing every happy thought or emotion that I could ever again experience.

…

All I want is him; it's not a lot to ask.

…

Reality slips and slides. And while I am stuck in a state of constant consciousness, my ability to comprehend what happens around me wanes.

…

I long to feel the relief that sleep would bring, but I know that it is an impossibility to lose myself in the realm of dreams.

…

I want the pain to go away; it's too much for one person. But at the same time I want the pain to stay and eat me alive, because then, I will have not forgotten him.

…

I want him back in my arm; I want him to tell him he loves me and that he will never leave me. I want him back.

…

The last time he held me in his arms he told me he loved me. But I never thought for a second that that would be that last time that we would properly proclaimed our love.

…

What do I do now? I can't move on. I can't forget. I can't escape that fact that I will never again lie in his arms, never again kiss his lips or run his fingers through my hair.

…

He's gone. Oh God. He's gone.


	4. Authors note , sorry

**Authors note**

**Sorry about this but I had a few things to explain. **

**1****st****, that last chapter ,the one that you all loved so much, was not written by me. It was written by Bite Me Jasper Cullen. **

**She PMed me and tolled me that she loved my story, since I had read her stories and thought that she was an excellent writer, I asked her if she would write a chapter for my story because I know I'm not to good at the emotional stuff. **

**Any way that chapter that she wrote for me was chapter 3. **

**2****nd****, since that chapter got such a good response, I have asked her if she would like to help me write the rest of this story.**

**Most of the work will still be done by me but she will give me advice and co-write a few chapters with me.**

**Thanks so much for reading my (our) story.**

**Please check out Bit Me Jasper Cullen's stories because they're amazing!**


	5. you have to hunt

Chapter 4. Hair.

Bella POV

"Bella you go talk to her." Rosalie said. "There's more chance she'll listen to you than any of us." Rosalie may not show it, but I could see that she was scared. Jasper's death hit her pretty hard and she didn't want to lose her sister as well.

"I'll try," I said.

I walked up stairs slowly and opened the door to Jasper and Alice's room… I mean… Alice's room.

She was still curled up on the bed like she had been for the past two weeks. I don't blame her for being distant; in fact I don't blame her for withdrawing from the world. I understand.

"Alice," I said tentatively taking her hand in mines. "You have to come hunting Alice, it's been weeks."

"Go away Bella," she demanded in a shaky voice withdrawing her hand from mine.

"Alice please, you're scaring us." I said honestly.

"I don't care." She stated. The hard part was, she really meant it. She really didn't care about anything anymore.

I didn't know what to say, I wasn't the right person to deal with this. I stood up and slid out of the room.

When I was down stairs I told Edward, "I can't." Edward nodded once and then vanished upstairs before I could say another word.

Within a minute he emerged at the top of the stairs carrying Alice in his arms.

"Edward what are you doing?" Alice screamed thrashing in his arms.

"Alice, I miss him too." Edward said. "But I'm not about to let you starve to death because of it."

Edward placed a now slightly calmer Alice on her feet and took a step toward me.

Edward and I waited in silence with Emmet and Rosalie until Alice finally said, "Okay."

We all filed through the door and out into the forest.

Rosalie grabbed Alice's hand, "Stay with me," she said. I knew that even through Rosalie puts on a tough and (and for lack of better words) bitchy front, she still hurt and she still loved. This was just the first time in a long time that she showed it.

I stayed mostly with Edward, but tried to stay as close to Alice as I could. I know I was probably just being weird, but there was something about Alice right now, that made me feel like any little thing could completely break her and that at all costs she needed protecting.

The hunting trip was quick, but I thought it was best not to stretch it out. It was enough for now that Alice was actually doing _something_. I didn't want to push my luck.

She didn't say a word the whole trip, and when we got back to the house she went up to her room and closed the door. But no matter how small, progress was progress.

Alice POV

I lay down on mine and Jasper's bed after the hunting trip. I wouldn't have gone on the hunting trip if I had had a chose, but I could clearly see that no matter what I said or did, Edward would have found someway to get me to eat.

I thought it was best just to comply.

I can still smell Jasper on our sheets. And I know some people would tell me to burn them. To get rid of anything that could remind me of him. But I don't want to.

Because it feels like if I can still smell him on our sheets, still remember the feel of his skin on mine, then he will always be with me.

Just after was had moved in with the Cullen's me and Jasper did something together. We both cut off a lock of our hair and put it into a small heart shaped box, then he told me '_no matter what happens, a little piece of us will always be together.'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading**


	6. I just want him back

**A/N: sorry I took so long updating, I was on holiday.

* * *

**

**Alice POV**

I can see my Jasper everywhere. In my whole families eyes, in Rosalie's hair, in Emmett's boyish grin, in Edward's crooked smile. I cherish every moment that reminds me of my love, but at the same time these moments hurts so much that I can not even begin to describe it. Every time I see a glimpse of his face in someone else's, I know that I will never again lay my eyes on his face.

That is the reason that I lie hear on this bed. I don't want to see a reflection of something that I can never touch again.

I, as morbid as it sounds, want to die.

**Emmett POV**

I try my best to keep a strong front. The others need someone to lean on, a rock. That position is usually filled by me.

But this time it's hard, no, this time it's torture. I loved Jazz, he was my brother.

It's really hard to think that I'll never see him again. Never fight him or arm wrestle, never argue about what to watch on the TV or what Xbox game we should play.

**Rosalie POV**

I am a stone cold emotionless bitch. That is my role in the family. But that front shattered when I saw him lying on the ground inches away from death.

I may act like I don't give a damn. But I love my family and the last thing I want is to loose one of them.

**Edward POV**

I keep forgetting he's gone, as impossible as it sounds; I often start to wonder why I can't hear his thoughts. Then it hits me, and I realise that I'll never hear his thoughts again, and the blow never lessens with time.

You never think that something like this is going to happen, not to a vampire. Humans accept death as part of life. Vampires don't.

**Bella POV**

I worry a lot. I worry about everyone. I miss Jasper, that is a fact that I can not escape. But I also miss Alice. I miss the way she used to be bubbly; she used to have a unique and infectious spark about her. That spark is gone; I fear that it may never return.

**Carlisle POV**

I have never before experienced anything that could come close to the pain I felt when I watched my child die.

I stood there at the edge of the clearing and my mind was completely blank. If it had been a stranger lying on the cold ground dying, my doctor instincts would have kicked in immediately. But all I could do in those moments was watch in horror as my son lay dying in the arms of his love.

**Esme POV**

Every part of this family makes it what it is. My family once full of joy and happiness is now taken over by sadness and loss. If Jasper was here he could use his ability and cheer us all up, but then again, if Jasper was here, we wouldn't need cheering up.

I just want him back.


	7. Holy Shit

To live in hearts we leave behind  
is not to die.  
~Thomas Campbell, "Hallowed Ground"

The taste in the air was sweet and tinged with charcoal; I could feel the destruction that had happened on this very spot not minutes ago. Bodies burned around me.

_Alice!_ Where was she? Was she okay? That's when I heard it, it was my Alice but I had never heard such soul crushing pain as was in her voice at that very moment.

I ran towards the wail. But I couldn't find her. I stood still for a moment and I knew something was horribly wrong, I couldn't feel her, I couldn't feel anything. Not happiness, not sadness, not anger… nothing! There was nothing, what the hell had happened?

The last thing I remember was… I was fighting…Alice was there… then I was standing in the middle of the battle field but everyone had either left or was dead. What the hell happened! It's like I blacked out, but that's impossible!

I walked back to the house, I knew something wasn't right. I had to find my family and if they were anywhere they would be here.

"Alice!" I shouted upon entering the giant white house. "Alice?" No answer. I walked in a little further and saw Emmett and Rosalie huddled together on the sofa. "Oh thank heaven, Emm where's Alice?" No answer. "Emmett come on now isn't the time to joke around, where the Hell is Alice?"

Okay he was starting to seriously tick me off! "Emmett McCarthy Cullen answer me!"

"Rosalie!"

"Emmett!"

"**Answer me!"**

"Rosalie!"

"Emmett!"

"Why won't you even look at me?"

"_Look at me!_"

"What the hell is happening to me?"

Then it hit me, square in the chest like a bolder. It was me who thought it in the first place 'everyone had either left or was dead'!

Holy SHIT!


End file.
